Real Kimi or Robot Kimi transcript
Prologue: The new theme tune intro with the gang from All Grown Up! 10 Year Old Tommy: “Hey, you guys, remember our child hood years?” 8 Year Old Dil: “Oh yeah, now we remember them.” 11 Year Old Kimi: “We remember them like a couple of years ago.” Theme Tune Intro Playing In Background There are flashback memories from the original Rugrats episodes including episode 11: Touchdown Tommy (Sunday, March 29, 1992), season 3 episode 6: I remember Melville (Sunday, May 15,1994), season 7 episode 134: Finsterella ''(Monday, January 15, 2001) and season 8 episode 150: ''The Big Sneeze (February 9, 2002). Fade to a black screen……. Title Card: Real Kimi or Robot Kimi Young Men’s Choir: Ta-da! The title card disappears. Scene 1: The Finster family's house Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie and the grownups (Didi, Charlotte, Drew, Betty, Howard, Chas, Kira, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Grandma Minka, Grandpa Boris, Miriam, Randy, Lucy, Shirley and Marvin are watching the movie, Humans Vs. Robots ''on the Finster family's television screen. 'Young Kids and Robot Kids: "Humans and robots, duke it out!"' Grandpa Lou: "Boy, I haven't seen this movie for a very long time." Grandma Lulu: "Neither have I." Cut to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie, who are sitting on the floor right below from their parents and grandparents.......... Tommy: "Hey, Chuckie, right before Dil and Kimi came along, do you 'member the time we thought my daddy was a robut?" Chuckie: "Oh yeah, it was 'quite' a nightscare, but it turned out he was just sleepwalking." Randy: "Now I wonder how Stu's doin'." Didi: "Oh he's doing good, Randy, he's working on a new invention at mine, Tommy and Dil's house in his workshop in the basement." Cut to Stu in his workshop in the basement......... Stu: "It's finished, it's finally finished." Stu goes right back upstairs from the Pickles family's basement. Stu: "I can hardly wait to show Didi, the kids and the others what I just invented." Meanwhile back at the Finster family's house...... Stu: "Ladies and gentlemen, young kids of all ages, I present to all of you my newest invention: (he removes the light blue cloth to reveal the Kimi-Bot.) the Kimi-Bot." Howard: "Wow, Stu, that's fascinating." Chas: "I've never seen anything like that before in my entire life, but I sure hope Kimi's not gonna feel left out." Kira: "So do I, Chas, so do I." Grandpa Lou: "So what is this Kimi-Bot used for, Stu?" Stu: "Well, Pop, if Kimi's not here and is at the grocery store with hers and Chuckie's parents, this robot replica can be the most perfect substitute gift." Cut back to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie again....... Chuckie: "Did you guys see what I just sawed?" Tommy: "What did you see, Chuckie?" Chuckie: "Tommy's daddy made a robut replica of my sister, you guys." Angelica: "Oh come on, Finster, the real Kimi can't be replaced, it's just a thing Uncle Stu invented for when Kimi's out grocery shopping." Cut to Chas and Kira with the shopping list in the Finster's dining room....... Chas: "Now let's read the list of things we need from the Yucaipa Grocery Store: country white bread, carton of eggs, fresh sweet mayonnaise, yellow mustard, tomato ketchup, bar-b-q sauce and breakfast cereals." Kira: "Okay, the list is all complete, (picking up Kimi and carrying her right over to the front door) come on, Kimi, let's go grocery shopping." Chas, Kira and Kimi (who's now in her car seat) leave to go to the Yucaipa Grocery Store. Cut back to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie in the living room........ Chuckie: "Boy, Kimi, that sure was a fast 1." Chuckie turns his head over to the Kimi-Bot who's just standing in the real Kimi's place. Chuckie: "Hey, what happened to the real Kimi? where'd she go?" Phil: "Where'd they take her to?" Lil: "What happened to her?" Tommy: "She's been kid-lapped by space monsters!" Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil (except Dil): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Angelica: "Oh come on, you babies, Kimi wasn't kid-lapped, she's just at the grocery store with hers and Chuckie's parents." Susie: "Thanks for telling them that, Angelica, now the growed-ups don't gots to worry about Kimi disappearing from this universe." Tommy: "Okay, you guys, when Kimi gets back to this house, alls we gots to do is try and figger out who the real Kimi is by playing a guessing game." Chuckie: "But how are we gonna do that, Tommy?" Tommy: "We'll just try to answer some questiems." Of Car Pulling Up Driveway Phil: "Did you guys hear that just now?" Lil: "I think it sounded like a car pulling up." Chuckie: "That must mean the real Kimi is finally home safe and secure." Cut to Stu opening the door for Chas, Kira and Kimi to come back inside with the groceries. Stu: "Chas, Kira, Kimi, oh good, you're back from the grocery store." Chas: "The line wasn't too long by the way." Kimi walks right off to be back with Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie. Kimi: "Hey, you guys, how's it going?" Phil: "Oh, uh, pretty good so far, Kimi," Lil: "We gots 1 biggerer prublem, Kimi, there's a robut replica of you standing right near us." Tommy: "Okay, you guys, now that the real Kimi's back in this house, let's figger out who the real Kimi is by playing a guessing game." Angelica: "Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Tommy: "So, Kimi, you're very energetic and spunky," Kimi: "Of course I am." Tommy: "you're most favorite play toy is Super Thing," Kimi: "That's egg-sactly right, Tommy." Tommy: "And you're real just like the rest of us, so the real Kimi must be you." Kimi: "Hey, he gots it right, I'd rather be with my brother and my good friends than have a robut replica take ober my place." Susie: "Well you guys, our guessing game and robut replica nightmare is finally over." Fade to another black screen....... Stick Stickly: "Don't go away, 'cause ''All-New Rugrats will be right back right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Category:All-New Rugrats season 1 episode scripts